1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to agricultural implements and more particularly to a plow system having a plurality of adjustable individual plow units mounted to a common frame that is adapted to be pulled by a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current variable width plow systems are probably best exemplified by the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,333 to Jon E. Kinzenbaw, issued June 18, 1974and entitled PLOW SYSTEM WITH PLURALITY OF PLOW UNITS AND MEANS FOR ADJUSTING SPACING BETWEEN UNITS IN A CONTINUOUS MANNER. The system disclosed, however, is hydraulically actuated, that is the individual plow units are mounted on vertical axes on the plow frame and are connected to a guide beam which is reciprocated by the cylinder to change the plow inclinations and hold same, with the plow system then pivoting (while plowing) until the plows are again aligned at the new furrow width. This "on the go" changing of furrow widths is one of the main objectives of this patent and the system tail wheel steering is also related to the variable width feature so same is also automatically adjusted. However, the hydraulic equipment and other related structure are expensive and not always desired as the variable width feature may not be used too frequently and not necessarily while "on the go".